


Now, Voyager

by ladyjax



Category: Planetary - Warren Ellis
Genre: Awesome People of Color Comment-a-thon, Canon Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Planetary, Ambrose Chase. Come on, would you let multiple gunshot wounds stand between you and Planet Fiction? <br/>Written for the 2010 Awesome People of Colour are Awesome: Comment-a-thon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now, Voyager

The ship rose like a living thing even beneath all the scaffolding. Considering how long he'd had to look at it from his vantage point on the floor from beneath his bubble, Ambrose thought seeing it for real would somehow be less awe inspiring. He was wrong.

"What are you thinking?"

Ambrose didn't even bother to turn around. "That I think I'd like to take a ride on that ship." He kept looking at it, admiring the clean lines and elegant design that could only come from a creative mind. Too bad Dowling and his ilk had been the ones to have first dibs on the original outcome. Now that they were actually gone, the flow of information from Planetary to the general public had been nothing less than miraculous.

Elijah came up on his side. Ambrose spared him a look and a cocky grin. "What?" He waved a hand at the ship. "This is what the four of us should be doing. Exploring strange new worlds, seeking out new life..." He barely contained a snort when Elijah held up a hand.

"Ambrose, I will personally kick your teeth in if you decide to continue with that little monologue." Elijah grinned to take away the sting of his words. He looked up at the ship and then back to Ambrose. "You want to go to Planet Fiction just to say hello?"

"Not just hello, " Ambrose replied. "Hello and we'd really love to be able to traipse all across your world so we can write it up for a Planetary guide." He raised his arms and grimaced as the stitches pulled against his skin. "Damn."

Elijah stepped in but Ambrose waved him away. He took a deep breath, blew it out and took another until he felt the pain subside.

“So, are we going to chalk that up to 'reason #32 for why we should not be out of bed after major surgery'”?

"Ha, ha," Ambrose replied and then groaned again. "Okay, laughing makes it worse." They took one last look at the ship then slowly made their way out of the hangar. “I spoke to him once.”

“You spoke to who?”

“The fourth guy. The one they brought back from Planet Fiction.”

Elijah stopped walking and caught at Ambrose's arm. “Spoke to him how? You were under the bubble. Time stopped. Drums said...”

Ambrose shook his head. “Drums knows what Drums knows, which is a lot. But it's not everything.” He sat down on a bench, closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. Elijah sat beside him, waiting.

“Never gave me his name. Planet Fiction was just that: a fictional reality. Thing is, they knew how they'd been created and by whom. Had pretty much known it since they blinked into being. They just didn't know why. When the ship came through and they took him aboard, that's when he realized what might happen if the mission was deemed a success.” Ambrose opened his eyes and looked at Elijah.

  
“He killed a lot of people to stop them from sending anyone else after that first voyage because he was able to peel beneath the layers and realized the Four would rape their planet the minute they had half a chance.”

Ambrose grew quiet and Elijah let that information sink in before he asked, “And you want to go to Planet Fiction why?”

“Because I have a standing invitation to visit. Me and anyone else I wanted to bring along if I survived.” Ambrose smiled then, the light of a thousand realities in his eyes. “It's what we do, Elijah. You think this,” and he touched his bandaged chest lightly, “was going to stop me from going?”

Elijah chuckled and shook his head. “I guess we better get to planning, huh?”

“Gotta do something while I'm healing up. Besides, we've got time now,” Ambrose said. “All the time in the world.”


End file.
